the_world_of_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Eva
Eva is a main character on Total Drama. She is a contestant on Total Drama Island. Biography Early life Eva was born in a small village in Eastern Europe. She began kickboxing at the age of three, and at the age of five won an award for Highest Jumping Roundhouse Kick By A Five Year Old. At the age of seven, she and her parents moved to Canada. She also acted in a few movies as a stunt double, such as Undercover Youngster and Wolverine Teen. She also puts a lot of effort into school, and also does extracurricular activities such as joining the Field Hockey Team. Her temper often gets in the way of things, even crushing a hockey puck with her bare hands and eating the net after catching the other team cheating. When she was sixteen, she decide it would be a good idea to sign up for the upcoming competition series Total Drama Island, seeing it as a good way to show her leadership skills and curb her temper. Arriving at Camp Wawanakwa Once she arrived on the island, she immediately makes an impression on the other campers, dropping her bag full of dumbbells on Cody's foot, alarming DJ and Duncan. She is placed on the Killer Bass team. She also makes it a point to ignore Leshawna when she attempts to make conversation. When the teams are required to jump off the cliff, she does so, showing slight concern while falling. After their team fails at building a hot tub, she joins her team in trying to decide who to vote out, and when Ezekiel says that guys are better then girls, she aggressively picks him up by the neck. A few days later, the contestants are woken up early by Chris and told to run a 30km run around the lake, which Eva responded to by claiming he thought it was "funny" and threatening him. She was restrained by Duncan and Geoff, and Courtney comments that Eva needs to get her temper under control. During the Awake-a-thon, Eva leaves to use the bathroom, and while she's gone, Heather steals her MP3 player. After the challenge ends, Eva destroys the whole cabin, accusing her teammates of stealing it. Heather then returns it, causing Eva to sheepishly apologize for her actions, however that night she's eliminated. Returning to the competition About half way through the season and after the teams merge, Eva, along with Izzy, is brought back to the competition and given a second chance. She targets her anger at Bridgette, who was the only other female from the Killer Bass left in the competition. She also starts conflict with Leshawna, who stepped in to defend Bridgette. During the challenge, Eva forces Lindsay to help her get back at Bridgette, making her to bathe in leeches, however Geoff steps in and takes her place. When it's Bridgette's turn to torture someone, she gives into peer pressure of the others who want her to pick Eva, causing their conflict to deepen. During a sudden-death round, Eva loses to Leshawna, and is voted off that night by the other contestants. Once at Playa Des Losers, Eva has given up her grudge against Bridgette, now blaming Heather for her eliminations. She reveals she's rooting for Duncan to win out of the remaining final five due to approving of his strategy in the dodgeball challenge and the competition overall. She later arrives to watch the finale, where she roots for Gwen to win. Race for the case After the winner's money is given up to give everyone to win one million dollars, Eva teams up with Noah and Izzy. She seems to have better control over her anger, such as when Noah insults her, and agreeing to go along with Izzy's plan. After acquiring the case, Justin manipulates Eva into handing him the case, much to Eva's embarrassment. After the case is eaten by a shark, Eva was disqualified from competing in the next season, Total Drama Action, having been too far behind fourteen of the other contestants to be considered tied with them. She returns during the second season to watch from the sidelines during ''Total Drama Aftermath'', where she reveals she still believes she should have won the previous season. During the finale, she made it clear that she was bored of watching them try to figure out what to do with the final two, and threatens Bridgette and Geoff, stating they knew what would happen if she got bored. Total Drama Comeback After the cast of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action are in the running to win a Gemmie Award, the series Celebrity Manhunt begins to report on the cast since the end of the second season, revealing Eva has gotten even stronger, even being able to pull an entire bus by just her teeth. After it's revealed the cast isn't famous anymore and that they're going to be replaced with a different cast for Total Drama Dirtbags, she joins her castmates in stealing their interview. After Courtney crashes their bus, she goes with Geoff's search party to find help, however when they arrive at the Celebrity Manhunt studio, Josh reveals Chris had saved the rest of the cast and announced a real third season, Total Drama World Tour, and that the members of Geoff's search party were disqualified from competing. She once again returns for the Aftermath show, where she was hired as the Main Field Correspondent, however, after her temper causes her to freak out twice, she's never shown in this position again. She later helps during the telethon, and is eventually tied up and held over a shark tank with the rest of the peanut gallery in Geoff's last attempt to get donations. She doesn't qualify during the second chance challenge. After arriving in Hawaii, Eva reveals she's rooting for Cody, however Bridgette forces her to Team Heather due to her having less supporters then Alejandro. During the finale, she laughs at Heather when she's tied up, and glares at Alejandro for almost killing Cody. She later swims away from the island after the volcano erupts. Some time after, she and the rest of the cast are saved, appearing on a boat together. Appearances Shorts Notes and trivia * Eva is labeled the Female Bully. * Eva was the first female eliminated in Total Drama Island and Total Drama overall. * Eva was the only person to make the merge in Total Drama Island and not compete in Total Drama Action. * Eva's heroes are Cleopatra, Catherine the Great, and the black-footed mongoose. Gallery Eva Rotation.jpg|Eva's character rotation Eva TDI Promotional.jpg|Eva's promotional image for Total Drama Island Eva TDI Interactive.png|Eva's Total Drama Island: Total Interactive image Eva Icon.jpg|Eva's online avatar Category:Characters Category:Total Drama __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__